Crystal Tears
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Description inside. Nods towards Mitsuru and Mahiru.
1. Default Chapter

This is what I think would've happened if Akira hadn't held Mahiru back after Mitsuru attacked Keiko and started to fly away. I used some of the same words (especially in the beginning). This is my first Crescent Moon fanfic.

* * *

Crystal Tears 

Mitsuru yanked Akira off of him. "Like I said… I get it. Despite everything that we've ever said… we only stick to our beliefs when it suits our purposes. Right?" His voice was cool and calm. Something was wrong. "You say we're friends… that we're family and all that… that we stick together. But when it comes down to it… Whatever, man. I get it now." Before they realized what he was doing, wind wrapped around him and he screamed, "From now on, I'll do what I want to do, the way I want to do it!"

"Mitsuru!" Mahiru gasped. As the tornado swirled around him, she reached out and was instantly blocked by Akira. "Mitsuru!" she shouted trying to wriggle free from his grip.

"Mahiru, wait until the wind dies down," Akira held them both tighter.

"No! Mitsuru, wait!" She could see him. Mitsuru looked at her, beads of sweat forming on his face.

Akira felt Keiko grab them closer. He looked at her and gave her a half smile. _She's scared._ Her eyes were wide and her breathing heavy. Mahiru took this small moment to break free and dive into the whirlwind. They shouted after her, but all they could see were two bodies- one fighting the other off and the other holding close. Then, they snapped off and all was quiet.

"What just happened?" Keiko asked, staring in wonder at the sky.

Akira realized she was still holding him. "We should go after them."

She glared at him. "What are you going to do to me?"

* * *

Mahiru grabbed onto Mitsuru's arm. They were high above the city, and right now all she could imagine was falling. Then, she felt an arm around her waist pulling her close to Mitsuru. He glared down at her, but said nothing. He set them down on the railing of a building under construction. 

"What the hell!" he screeched. "Why did you do that?"

"Because," she screamed back, "You just start screaming at us and practically kill Himura! And then you just run off!"

He grumbled something and turned away. "I don't need your frigging sympathy. I'm fine on my own. Just leave me alone."

"No!" Mahiru grabbed his arm. "I want to know what's wrong."

He tried to pull away to no avail. "You tell me one thing and do something else! You're just a stupid little girl! And you're acting like you're…" He tried to step away and wound up running into her. "You're a lying little snitch."

"Mitsuru," she said softly. He closed his eyes when she said his name. "Mitsuru? You're… crying."

He snapped back. It was true. Bitter tears ran from his eyes dropping crystal clear into his palm. "That's not… Damn… That's… that's too…weird…"

"Please Mitsuru," Mahiru spoke quietly and held his hands, "You told me that you only cared about the teardrops because you wanted to be stronger. You say you don't care, but I don't believe you that. You obviously care about your friends. You act like you hate us, but you don't. You can't…" Her voice cracked and her own teas fell from her eyes. She repeated "You can't" like she was trying to convince herself.

"It's my fault," he said, "I should never have trusted you. You shouldn't trust anyone. People will always betray you in the end."

"No," she shook her head. "I wouldn't betray you. You're my friend. I couldn't hurt you. But Himura's a friend too. You have to trust me. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. I thought being a friend to her would stop all the fighting. I guess I was wrong."

He leaned close to her. His breath was ragged and shallow. His eyes stared intensely into hers freezing her in place. "You said that before. You said that we were friends when you took me to see your grandmother or whatever. I didn't want to believe you, but I did. Now look where we are."

"I meant it. No matter what you do, I will be your friend."

He sighed and looked away. "What if I don't believe you?"

"Then you can learn to trust me. But right now, we should head back. Akira might need our help with Himura…"

"If they ask me, I won't lie."

She nodded and he carried them home.

* * *

Did you like it? I did! Then again, I wrote it. You can review if you want, I honestly don't care that much. Sorry if I spelled Keiko's name wrong. I'm not very good at that. 


	2. I'm Sorry

I must apologize. I had meant to say this was a one-shot but somehow forgot to put that on there. I'm sorry for bringing up your hopes then crushing them, but I don't know how to complete this. If you have any ideas that would be great, but for now this is a one-shot.

Scathac


End file.
